Pokémon GO Fest 2018
For other editions of Pokémon GO Fest, see Pokémon GO Fest 2017 and Pokémon GO Fest 2019. , 2018 | end-date = July , 2018 | location = | previous = 2nd Anniversary | next = Special Trading Event }} Pokémon GO Fest in 2018 is the second GO Fest event in Pokémon GO.Get Pumped Up for Pokémon GO Summer Tour 2018!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2018-05-07. Features The following goals were the second phase of Global Challenge. They were set to be done on July and July , for players attending to GO Fest 2018 and these worldwide. The rewards for each goal last between July and , 2018 and the bonus reward for completing all goals — the Zapdos Day, happening on July , 2018. The event featured the region-exclusive Pokémon Torkoal. Featured Pokémon There were B, C, E, I, L and ? forms of Unown spawning frequently at the event. These letters spell "Celebi?" - Mythical Pokémon that debuted in the game on this event. Following Pokémon were appearing more frequently in wild globally.The following Pokemon have increased spawns this weekend. /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-07-27. Moreover, these Shiny Pokémon were released with the start of the event. Exclusive Pokémon Attendants received an exclusive Special Research to obtain Mythical Pokémon Celebi.u/Chrales new gofest quests - Celebi as special research rewards r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2018-07-03. Question mark of Unown was first released in this event. Shop special offer There was a special item boxes offer in the shop for time of the event.New Pokémon GO Fest 2018 boxes now available with Ultra Balls, Star Pieces, Incubators, Lucky Eggs and more Pokémon Blog. Retrieved on 2018-12-17. Exclusive Special Research – GO Fest 2018 Text in italics indicates changes of task after the event ended. First part: Second part: Third part: Fourth part: Fifth part: Professor Willow dialogue First part: Trainer! Thank goodness you made it. I was ready for a fun-filled day of playing with Pokémon, but as you may have seen, the park has all sorts of unusual geological phenomena occurring! We need to figure out what’s happening and set it right, so I'm asking for your help. Now that you’re here, I need you to be part of my Elite Research team. First things first—could you help survey the park and get some supplies? Please complete the following research tasks. Second part: Yowzers! As you may have noticed, the park has all sorts of unusual geological phenomena going on today! I’m not sure what could have caused it—they just appeared out of nowhere...and they seem to be getting bigger and bigger! Whatever is causing it, the local park habitat here is quite disrupted by all the changes. The local Pokémon have become confused… It looks like they’re acting more aggressive and territorial! Let's see if we can help out by catching some Pokémon to make the situation a bit more stable. Please catch 10 Fire-, Steel-, Water-, Grass-, Rock-, or Ice-type Pokémon! Gallery Pokémon GO Fest 2018.jpg|2018 key artwork References Category:Real-world events Category:2018 events